One Last Chance
by jommyrocks
Summary: Jiley OneShot. What if Jake realises he only has one last chance to prove to Miley how he feels? Will it work?


**Hey people, here I am again, this is my second Jiley one-shot so I hope it is successful, this time it isn't a songfic though!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! cries hysterically but I can still write this!**

**What if Willis actually was a senior and him and Miley had that date to that party? What if it went well? Jake realizes that he may have just this one last chance to prove to Miley how he feels, will it work?**

**Here goes:**

After spending my 'date' with Holly spying on Miley at that party with Willis I said goodbye to her and watched her limo drive off. I had nothing better to do that leave and as I was about to walk out to my car I overheard Willis saying that he would walk Miley home.

I don't know why but there was just something that made me want to follow them back, it wasn't far to Miley's house and I was careful to stay a distance away so they wouldn't notice me. I just had a really bad feeling and I immediately connected it with Miley's safety. I just couldn't bare to lose her so I used it as an excuse to be nosy.

They walked along the beach together and I noticed him take her hand. I was so tempted to just rip his hands off 'my girl' but I had to keep my cover so I just grumbled softly to myself and made sure I didn't lose sight of the two of them. I waited close to her home so I could hear what they were saying.

'Look, Willis,' Miley said apprehensively 'I haven't been entirely honest with you.' His face just looked blank so Miley pressed on. I was interested.

'I'm not a senior, I'm only fourteen.' I heard her mentally brace herself and I flinched myself, so I was extremely surprised when I saw his lips crash onto hers kind of forcefully I thought. To me she didn't seem to enjoy the kiss but I was so shocked I don't know if I really managed to register the look on her face. I didn't stay to hear the rest of their conversation as I felt the silent tear slip down my face.

As I was walking home I sat down on the beach and looked out over the sea. It was dark now and there was no-one else around. I felt the blackness engulf me as I stared at the inky black pool in front of me the water looked so inviting and I trailed my toes through the water.

I ignored all of the warnings they give you about staying away from the water at night because it was cooling and soothing. I lost track of the time but everywhere around me was quiet and dark so I assumed it must be quite late.

So far I'd done everything but think about Miley and that kiss I witnessed her share with Willis, and as if it was fate or something, I felt the first spots of rain grace my cheeks. I love her and she hates me. I've never been able to say this about a girl today before but I do actually love her. I guess you might think that's a little strange, seeing as I have barely had a civilized conversation with her but there's just something about her…

I've tried to avoid thinking about someone else kissing her because it hurts so much, but its like that image was emblazoned in my mind, no matter how much I tried to rid my head of the image it was haunting me and driving me to madness.

Okay, well maybe not but I am an actor and I like to over-dramatize things and this makes my situation sound a lot worse.

I don't know what I am going to do, but I need to formulate a plan because I can't stop without one last try because I would never forgive myself if I gave up on her.

The rain is starting to get heavier and I can feel it soaking through my shirt, I wish I had brought a jumper because my white shirt has become saturated with water and you can now see through it. I have never felt such heavy rain in Malibu before and my jeans are becoming heavy.

Without thinking, and fighting against my jeans which are weighing me down I began to run through the streets. I splashed through the deep puddles which were starting to form on the road forgetting completely that I had left my shoes on the beach. The rough ground was scratching against my feet as they took me down the familiar route that I just couldn't place.

The salty tears that were stinging my cheeks mingled with the cascading rainfall as they fell in harmony. The rain was so heavy that I could barely see the streetlights, but I didn't stop, I just let my feet carry me through the wilderness of streets.

Miley's house, oh why dud my cursed feet have to bring me here? I don't have a plan, in fact I don't have any idea whatsoever what I am going to do if I was faced with her, but I guess I will just improvise.

I have never been to Miley's house, well I have never been invited, but the truth is I know which room is hers and at the moment it is the only one with lights on, I peered through into the room which I had only earlier today deduced, was her kitchen and looked at the digital clock on the microwave.

_1:21am. _It was real late but I knew she was up, because no-one could sleep with the amount of light that was pouring through her window, unless they were really kind of creepy. I tried my hardest to examine my appearance in the window but it was much to dark, so I had to go on my own assumptions, which were that I looked pretty crap.

My hair was plastered to my head and was becoming more and more saturated with each second that I stayed outside. My jeans were hanging so low and my boxers were wet through them, that and they were so heavy they were hanging extremely low. My white T-shirt was barely visible as it lay welded to my skin and saturated with rainwater. I could feel the dry blood on the undersides of my feet and knew that the rough ground I had been running on caused them.

Enough deliberation, I still hadn't managed to come up with my plan and my head was saying that the best plan would be to walk away, so I just had to follow my feet and hands that were being lead by my aching heart. Luckily there's a trellis that runs up next to her balcony and against my better judgement I was halfway up it. It was quite slippy and really hard to see what I was doing because the torrential rain was blocking what little vision I had, I know I'll have a couple of bruises from where I banged into the sides of her house.

It was now or never and I was so nervous about how it was going to turn out. I could see her sat at her dresser brushing her silky brown hair, she looked amazing and she was in simple shortie pyjamas. I mustered up the courage to knock on the door/window thing and waited to see what her reaction was.

Her head snapped up and she looked over at me, I braced myself for her to blow up in anger. It never happened.

'Jake?' she questioned. 'Jake is that you? Oh My God!'

She ran over to the door and threw it open after beckoning to me to move out of the way. She thrust me into her room, completely ignoring the fact that I was dripping water all over her carpet and she threw me onto her bed muttering 'I'll change it later'.

'Jake what are you doing here?' she asked. 'At 2am?'

'Miley look,' I said tiredly. But before I could finish she got up and went into what I assume was her bathroom, when she came out she threw a towel and a blanket at me and came over and wrapped them around my shoulders.

'I saw you kiss Willis today.' She looked shocked and was about to speak but I cut her off. 'Let me talk now.' I said and she nodded understandably so I continued. 'When I heard you were going to that party with him I asked Holly to go bowling with me because I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything, then I followed you back home and I saw you kiss. That upset me so much because I wanted to be the one that you kissed like that, not him, but I realized that by now I had blown my chance and the best bet was to walk away. I sat at the beach for a few hours trying to think of something to say to you when the time came but my mind just drew a complete blank so I just ran. I didn't even know where my feet were taking me but they brought me here. So here I am and I just wanted to say that even if you never talk to me ever again, because I know that I deserve it. I love you.'

I didn't get even a minor reaction from Miley so I decided it would be best if I just left. It took me about five minutes to climb down the trellis and as I was walking away from the house I heard a voice shouting.

'Jake! Jake wait!' she shouted. I was sure I saw a light flicker on but I didn't think anything of it. The girl of my dreams was running towards me in the torrential rain and her silky pink pyjamas were turning see through.

'Jake.' She said this time when she reached me. 'Jake, I love you too.'

It was then as if the whole world had stopped as I bent down to kiss her. Our lips met softly at first but then I felt her tongue run across my lip and being the gentleman I was granted her access to my mouth. I don't know how long it lasted but I wish it could have been forever. It was a slow passionate kiss that is the best way to symbolize two peoples love for each other, and it was love.

When we broke apart we just smiled at each other and kissed again, and again, and again. The lights were on in her house when we broke apart for the last time, so we knew that her dad was probably watching us. She shivered so I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as we walked back to her house.

I was so happy that I had taken up and used that one last chance.

**There you have it, that was my second Hannah Montana one-shot and it was of course a happy ending for Jiley, woohoo! I am going to leave this story as a one-shot because it works best that way and I find it easier to write Jiley one-shots than stories, but that could be just me.**

**See that weird coloured button down there? Please press it! No fames but constructive criticism in appreciated.**

**Love Sofi.**


End file.
